


Strong Enough

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dub-con elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Ironqrow, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rated E for safety, Saving a Relationship, Sinking Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow thought he was strong enough to take the carelessness, to take the roughness. He thought he was strong enough to last until things went back to how they used to be. And for a while he was. Until he wasn't anymore and Clover stands up when he can't anymore.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Andy!

Clover growled as he lashed out at the simulated enemy. He would have liked to have gone out to kill Grimm, an actual threat to the people, but he didn’t trust his concentration. Not with what he’d witnessed. Not with now absolutely _furious_ he was because of it. He knew, on some level, that the righteous indignation he felt was justified. He also knew that the vengeful rage was technically not.

Because Qrow was just his partner at the least and a friend at the most.

The brunette had figured out that Qrow and James were something to each other relatively quickly, so he had respectfully (if regretfully) pulled back on the more serious flirting. He still flirted playfully with the legendary hunter, but who could blame him when the other got so sweetly flustered at the compliments. He wished now that he had approached the subject with Qrow back when he first realized they were together, or at least when he thought they were together, instead of just backing off. Maybe then he could have kept this from becoming an issue.

He paused to catch his breath, sweat and heat rolling off his body. Teal eyes clenched tight as the memory of what he wanted so desperately to forget kept resurfacing. 

Clover had always seen James as a kind and compassionate leader. One that worked for the greater good without losing sight of the things that mattered. One that he could trust with his life. 

Now…

Well… Now Clover wasn’t sure how to reconcile the man he knew with the visual of the violence he’d unleashed towards his lover. 

The Captain had noticed a strange pattern to Qrow’s behavior, though he hadn’t been able to decern the cause behind it. He’d wondered if it was just how the man was or if it was because he’d quit drinking. Having caught sight of the brutal sex that had taken place between James and Qrow, he didn’t wonder about it anymore. Even if it had been consensual (and he didn’t think everything about it was completely) the neglect James displayed towards Qrow when they were finished was a dangerous abuse on it’s own. That kind of sex required special aftercare to keep the submissive partner from going into a depressive crash. That James was leaving Qrow alone to clean up the mess and himself explained _everything_.

James was lucky Qrow hadn’t gone suicidal.

He didn’t understand why Qrow didn’t stand up for himself though. Surely the beautiful man knew he could do better. He had to know that he deserved better than to be roughly (nearly violently) fucked in semi-private places like a reserved training room with a door that locked. Why had he put up with it for as long as it appeared he had? What stopped him from leaving for someone who would take better care of him? The questions ate at Clover’s mind, driving away sleep and powering him through the fights that came his way until he _finally_ had the chance to get some answers.

~*~

“You and James have been together for a while?” How had the hunter survived sane if he’d been treated like this for so long? He couldn’t ask that just yet though, settling for waiting for an answer while Qrow folded his hand, tossing the cards down on the table. He’d just gotten finished with lamenting how they’d missed their last anniversary together due to all that was going on and Clover had seized the opportunity to pry with both hands. HE swallowed down the bitter feelings that Qrow was disappointed that their anniversary had been missed down. He needed to focus on getting answers first. 

“Oh yea. Not quite a decade but we’re getting up there.” There was a soft, fond smile on Qrow’s face while he talked, remembering things Clover couldn’t even imagine. Clover shifted uncomfortably at the sight, not feeling like James deserved that affection, not with how he was treating his lover. “He’s been… more distant lately.” Qrow admitted quietly, face falling slightly, but he was quick to backpedal, lifting both hands as if he could physically stop any words Clover may have to say against James (and there were a lot of them, even if Qrow didn’t know it). “He tries though. Jimmy just, doesn’t have a lot of time to spare right now so we have to make the most of what we get, you know? And things will get better when this mess is over. We just gotta wait it out is all. Once Amity is launched he can start taking some time for himself again. Things’ll go back to how they were before Beacon once the pressure is off of him so much.”

As red eyes drifted away it hit Clover. Qrow honestly believed that things would go back to the way they were in time. That he just had to be patient and hold out and everything would be normal again. 

It was terrifying to realize that belief was probably the only thing that had kept the lithe man going. 

Clover swallowed hard, eyes worried as he dealt another hand between them. He wanted to grab the other by the shoulders and shake him, to make him see how bad things really were because clearly Qrow’s love for James was coloring his view. He wanted to take Qrow into his arms and promise all the things James should be doing because he so deserved and needed them. He wanted to march into his General’s office and knock some sense into his thick skull, to make him understand just what a dangerous line he was walking because this relationship was becoming dangerous for both of them but especially for Qrow. He wanted to do a lot of things for a lot of reasons. 

Clover forced a smile, picking up his card as a distraction to himself. “Well, don’t forget to take care of yourself too, okay? If you ever need anything, give me a call. I’ll answer.”

Qrow dipped his chin, looking up at Clover shyly from under his lashes and Clover wondered when the last time someone had offered him help was. “Thanks Cloves. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Clover really hoped he would, because if James kept escalating, Qrow was going to need someone sooner rather than later. He just hoped James realized what he was doing before it broke Qrow beyond repair.

~*~

Qrow waved good-bye to Clover, turning his attention to the one he was going to see. He didn’t think James would have the time to come and have dinner with him tonight (he rarely did) but he still wanted to ask. There had been a few times when James had managed to get enough work done that he took an evening break for them to eat together before he went back to his personal office to finish whatever needed to be done for the day and then crawled into bed after Qrow had already fallen asleep. He still stirred when the other joined him, curled into the body that held him so closely. James always left before him but he felt it when the taller man gave him a kiss on his way out. On the cheek, the temple, forehead, lips, didn’t matter. Whatever he could reach without disturbing Qrow’s rest. 

Sure, James may not always have time but he still tried to be there and the sex between them might have become… a little more rough than what Qrow had ever expected, but James still loved him despite everything that had happened, despite the fighting that had been going on between them back at Beacon. The older man wasn’t mad that he’d gone to Patch to be with his family and hadn’t been to visit Atlas even though they both knew he could make the flight. James had forgiven him for everything that had happened on the road when he’d confessed and had made sure Qrow had access to all the medical aid he needed when he learned Qrow had quit drinking. 

And he loved James, even if he once again didn’t fully agree with the path his longtime lover was taking. He felt awful for keeping the secret away from James, though he respected the kids and their decision. If James needed somewhere safe to unwind, then he could be the stress relief he needed. He might not like everything that was going on but he didn’t hate it either, not really, and as long as it helped James he could put up with it. Things would be okay. And once Amity was launched and the stress let up, they would get better. In the meantime he could still be with James and help try to find some peace between Mantle and Atlas in the hopes that the kids would be more willing to let James in on the truth once things had settled down some. He just had to be patient.

Qrow could do that. After all, he was a spy and patience was critical on information gathering missions. He had more than enough to spare. He just had to hold out long enough for things to get better, then he and James could start getting their relationship back on track and then maybe, just maybe, they’d be able to properly celebrate their next anniversary together. He was looking forward to the possibility, vague plans of a day spent together in their home trying to form even with the way things were now. They would be better and then they could plan properly. He just had to wait.

~*~

James frowned in disappointment as he watched Qrow leave the office, locking the door behind him so James wouldn’t be disturbed. He really wished he’d been able to go with the hunter to spend at least a couple hours alone together, but he had a few high priority papers he needed to get through before he could take even a small breather and by the time he was done, Qrow would likely be curled up asleep in bed. He was grateful that Qrow was so understanding of how important his work was, that he didn’t throw fits or start fights about the amount of time James dedicated to his jobs. He knew a small part of it was because Qrow wasn’t drunk all the time anymore but he also knew that most of it was because Qrow was trying to make things easier on him.

He just wished he could offer more than a few hours of his time and some quick encounters wherever they managed to get to be alone. He wanted to go back to when he could take his time with Qrow. Wanted to learn all the things about Qrow that might have changed over their time apart, figure out what may be different now that alcohol lived in Qrow’s blood constantly. Would his lover be more sensitive? More responsive? 

James didn’t know, hadn’t had the time to find out. And with each new task that came across his desk, it seemed like the chances of him discovering the differences were further and further out of his reach. He sighed when his desk pinged with a new alert, something else that needed his attention that would keep him in his office for at least another hour in addition to everything else he had to finish for the night. If he spent his time working through most of the night he might be able to finish early enough to spend time with Qrow the next day. The thought was enough to keep him focused on his tasks.

~*~

Clover grit his teeth as he watched Qrow slip away with James, dreading what he knew was going to happen. He pulled up the mission list, shoulders cranked tight with tension as he scanned for one that wouldn’t strain the hunter after the crash he knew was going to hit once James left him. It was one of the rare days when they had afternoon missions instead of morning missions and he suspected it was because the two of them wanted to spend time together. He couldn’t fully begrudge them for it. In fact, if it wasn’t for the neglect going on then he might be a little envious of them. They were both attractive, strong men. They were both Clover’s type. But with the knowledge he had, he dreaded seeing the two of them together.

It wasn’t completely fair to them. Qrow, presumably, knew what he was risking and James, hopefully, wouldn’t push Qrow too hard but… Clover worried for both of them. Feared that James might go too far or that Qrow would be put through something he couldn’t take. He just… He wanted to help them balance. To keep things safe so that they could remain together the way they obviously wanted to. But he wanted to literally knock some sense into James first. He wouldn’t, but only because Qrow would be upset about it. He just wished he had the right to say something. Unfortunately, he was only Qrow’s friend and partner, and one that Qrow hadn’t even confided in, so he had no place to speak yet. Hopefully he could gain Qrow’s trust enough for him to be allowed to help but for now he’d do what he could from the sidelines. 

He didn’t even think James would confess the state of his mind to anyone except perhaps Qrow. 

The Captain sighed, going to his personal office to complete what paperwork he could before their mission start time. It was _difficult_ to remain focused when he knew what was likely happening but he struggled through it, only leaving his office when his scroll pinged with the notification that it was time to meet Qrow for their transport. He’d rescheduled Blake and Yang to patrol so that he and Qrow could be on the supply run to Amity. It wasn’t the best mission for Qrow, the long stretch of emptiness could be daunting, but it was going to be the only option they had with minimal chances for an encounter. Unless Qrow crashed enough to draw the grimm to them, but Clover was confident that he could keep Qrow from sinking that low and even if he couldn’t, he was confident he could keep them both safe if Qrow needed to recover.

Teal eyes locked on the slightly disheveled appearance of his partner, taking in the little things that indicated Qrow had done a quick clean up before meeting him. He hated the signs, another clue that James had left him to deal with the mess _again_ and bit down on his tongue to keep from overstepping his boundaries. He waved Qrow ahead of him into the transport, doing his best to act like he normally did by making small jokes and offering encouragement. Qrow was quieter than usual, something that Clover was purposely overlooking for the sake of keeping his calm. It wasn’t until they were well outside the walls of Mantle that they couldn’t act like nothing was going on. 

Clover pursed his lips, pulling the trembling Qrow into his side under the guise of keeping him warm. He knew the real reason the hunter was shaking but he pretended he didn’t. Acted like he thought it was just the cold and the withdrawal, even though he knew Qrow’s aura was protecting him and he was getting ample medical treatment for his other symptoms. Qrow pressed closer, looking slightly ashamed as he did, and Clover wondered if it was because he was hiding what was really happening or if he felt like he was being unfaithful to James by turning to Clover for the comfort and care he so desperately needed. He wished he could reassure Qrow that he wasn’t doing anything wrong but he couldn’t, not without telling Qrow what he’d seen. And if he did that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay silent on everything else he wanted to say about the way things were going between Qrow and James.

Qrow didn’t need all that though. He didn’t need the additional stress of feeling like his relationship was being attacked when Clover only wanted to help. Didn’t need the upset of knowing they’d been seen by someone, of wondering who else might have caught them in the act. He needed someplace safe. Clover could provide that. As long as Qrow would let him, he would offer care and comfort. And hopefully, _**hopefully**_ , things would work out the way Qrow believed they would and James would stop getting so rough when the situation calmed down.

Clover wasn’t sure he thought it would happen, not unless James was confronted about his behavior, but he’d wait it out for Qrow sake. He’d wait until things either worked out or until it got so bad that he had to step in. He really, really hoped things didn’t get that bad. But he was ready if it did. 

~*~

Qrow gasped as James shoved into him, swallowing down the whine at the burn as he started moving without pause. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes but he pulled James closer by tightening his legs around the thick waist, knowing that James needed this. Needed the release that came with it. The stress was worse now than ever with Jacques starting riots in Mantle and someone killing civilians. James needed to let it out somehow and Qrow was willing to take it to help him. He could stand a little pain if that’s what it took, James still made sure he felt good in the end. The hands pinning his wrists to the wall clenched and he winced at the ache, imagining the bruises that were going to be forming afterwards. 

He’d have to find a way to hide those until his aura took care of it. He didn’t want the kids to worry about him. 

At least the bed was soft enough that he wasn’t going to have a bruised and sore back. It had happened a few times when James pinned him to a wall since he’d gotten to Atlas. He wished James was a little more careful, he was more sensitive without the alcohol to numb everything, but he knew that this was James’s only release. The man didn’t go down to the training room to fight out his aggression when he was stressed like the rest of them. Qrow had offered more than once to spar but there was never time. Just like there was never time for them to go out, never time for them to do much more than maybe snatch a quick meal together. 

Qrow’s back arched when James struck deep, pleasure forced through his system with a loud moan. James kept aiming for that spot, hand tightening as he sank in hard and fast, unaware of the wince on Qrow’s face while he bit at the pale neck. He felt Qrow shake when he finished, tried to find his own release as quickly as he could afterwards. James pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to Qrow’s panting mouth before he separated them, making his way to the bathroom so that he could clean up and get ready to go to his office. He had a full schedule again today and he knew he wouldn’t be able to spend dinner with Qrow like he wanted, but at least they had the morning.

Qrow clenched his eyes while he listened to James go through his routine. It hurt, knowing that he was being left alone again, but he knew why. Knew that if James had the choice they’d spend hours together in bed relearning each other and all the little things that shifted everytime they were apart for too long. But James couldn’t just turn his back on all his duties. Had to take care of his kingdoms and everyone else he could save. Because that was the kind of person James was and Qrow loved him for it. He’d accepted it when they’d first gotten together and he accepted it now. Didn’t make it any easier to deal with as James left the apartment.

The hunter slowly stumbled out of bed, ignoring the way his chest ached with the hollow feeling of being alone. He cleaned quickly, trying to distract himself by changing the sheets and cleaning a few things around the place. But before long it got to be too much. It was too big, too empty, too quiet. He couldn’t take it anymore. Qrow’s hands shook as he pulled out his scroll, sobbing quietly as he messaged Clover to ask if he was free that afternoon. He hated using the younger man, hated taking advantage of the kindness he offered so freely, but he _**needed**_ it as well. James was never able to linger anymore, never able to stay with him and it _hurt too much_ for him to deal with it on his own anymore. He needed help and Clover offered it. Even if he didn’t know what he was helping Qrow with. 

~*~

Clover bit his tongue as he wrapped an arm around Qrow, pulling him into his side again while they watched whatever mindless show was running. His jaw clenched at the near silent sniffle, the utter devastation in the pale eyes. He knew Qrow was internalizing everything, making it all his fault when he’d done absolutely nothing wrong. This couldn’t continue. Qrow wasn’t going to be able to keep going like this. James had to be made to see reason. 

And Clover wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his silence. 

This was getting to be too much. Qrow was already close to breaking and James was going to snap him if he kept going as they were. Qrow obviously wasn’t going to stand up for himself, too focused on taking care of James’s needs that he was ignoring his own needs. But at least he was willing to call on Clover. It was the only thing that was keeping Clover from storming James’s office single handedly. If Qrow ever stopped leaning on him for support, or ever snapped, he’d go after James. But for now, he was (mostly) alright with looking after the man when he needed it. With being the safe harbor, the anchor in the storm that James left behind everytime he left Qrow behind. 

~*~

James rubbed at his temples, angry all over again at the mess that was going on around him. Time with Qrow was wonderful, it took everything off his mind, let the world just be the two of them, but reality always came crashing back. He didn’t have time to spare, not really, but he also really needed Qrow right now. The meeting had been pushed back by an hour due to Schnee so it could meet up with his lover. Take the time to clear his mind so that he could be ready for the shit Jacques might attempt. 

He made a quick check of the boards, seeing that Qrow was already back from his morning mission, and pulled out his scroll. If he called Qrow to his office, he could finish off the task he was working on before his lover arrived and then he could spend a bit of time with Qrow. Hopefully the meeting would be finished quickly enough that he could make it back to his office in time to complete the rest of his paperwork and he’d get to eat dinner with Qrow that night. He doubted it would go so smoothly, not with Jacques Schnee involved, but he could pray anyways.

~*~

Qrow felt the panic welling up inside him as James’s metal hand closed around his neck. He clawed at the arm with his free hand, the other still pinned, squirming to try to knock the hand loose. It was too much like what his father would do before he beat him as a child, he couldn’t handle this, couldn’t take the memories that rose up. And James kept going, face buried in Qrow’s neck as it often was these days while he left a trail of marks for his aura to heal. Qrow tensed as the hand stayed, as the fingers dug in slightly, just enough to hurt, but James knew his body, knew how to bring him over the edge even as tears leaked out of his eyes at the panic, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He’d never felt such relief when James finished and pulled away. Tried not to shy away from the gentle fingers that brushed through his hair or the kiss pressed to his temple. Qrow held himself together while James cleaned up quickly, heading out the door to the meeting with a promise of trying to finish early enough for them to have time together that evening. For once, Qrow wasn’t sure he wanted James to finish before he went to bed. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair really. He just… wasn’t sure he was strong enough for what James needed. Not anymore.

Qrow rolled to his side, clumsily making his way off the holo table to scramble for his pants. All the guilt of using Clover rose up but he forced it down. He had promised he’d call the younger man when he needed help and he had kept that promise. He needed help too much to break it now and there was no one else he trusted to keep him together while he fell apart. He certainly couldn’t call any of the kids, he had kept how bad things were getting from them this long and he intended to keep them from ever finding out lest they chose violence. So Qrow’s shaking hands pulled out his scroll, tears falling on the screen as he typed out a quick message asking Clover if he could meet him in James office. He could barely make out the response through his blurry vision but he could see the assurance that Clover would be there.

Qrow leaned against the leg of the table, drawing his legs up and curling his arms around them while he waited. Everything would be okay. Clover would come and things would settle and everything would be okay. He’d recover and be strong enough next time James needed him and everything would be okay. He just had to keep going, had to hold out for things to get better. He could do it. He’d done it in the past and he could do it now. He just needed a little help this time to make it through. There was nothing wrong with that. Everyone needed help at some point. 

~*~

Clover stopped dead at what he walked in on. For all the times Qrow had called on him after James left, he’d been up and able to pretend everything was fine even when it obviously wasn’t. But now, here in front of him, Qrow was curled up, still naked and in need of cleaning. He was shaking, quiet cries and sobs leaving him as he rocked himself and Clover all but dove to kneel at his side, wrapping both arms around him. He didn’t know what had happened but it was obvious that Qrow had finally hit the limit of what he could take. He grit his teeth, slowly calming Qrow down as best he could so that he could get the man cleaned up and back to Clover’s apartment where he could care for him properly. 

It took time but eventually he got Qrow into his clothes, letting the slender man lean on him while he led Qrow to his place. He kept his semblance flared to keep others away, not wanting anyone to question what was wrong with Qrow right now. He was too upset to lie, too angry to cover the truth up the way Qrow would want. The shaking hadn’t let up by the time they were safely behind doors and Clover worried but first he needed to get Qrow cleaned. 

So, first stop was the bathroom.

Clover hesitated when he got Qrow into the tiled room, frowning as he sat the slender man down on the lid of the toilet. He wanted to help Qrow and he didn’t think Qrow was in any condition to be left alone anymore but… He didn’t exactly have consent to touch Qrow the way he was going to need to in order to get the man properly cleaned. He could ask but… He still didn’t feel right about it. Not with how out of it Qrow seemed to be. But he didn’t have any other choice.

Clover knelt before Qrow with a heavy sigh, taking both hands in his own. He waited until red eyes met his own before he tried asking, needing to repeat several times before Qrow nodded, which didn’t make him feel any better about the situation. Still it was what he needed and he slowly coaxed Qrow along, keeping a steady stream of talk to explain what he was doing even if Qrow wasn’t paying attention. He was hoping that the words were still getting through and that his voice was helping to keep Qrow calm, to remind Qrow he wasn’t alone. 

~*~

Clover barely resisted the urge to throw open the doors, arms trembling with how tightly clenched his fists were. He carefully closed the doors behind him before locking them and turning to the man behind the desk. James had glanced up at his entrance but had turned his attention right back to his work. It pissed him off even more, though he at least had the peace of knowing Qrow was tucked safely into his bed. And he was going to stay there until he woke up if Clover had any say about it. James had some work to do to make up for his behavior even if Qrow had already forgiven him, sleepy mumbles conveying his apologies for bothering Clover with their problems. The brunette had very nearly stormed out of the place when he heard them, heard Qrow taking all the blame again but he’d kept his calm. Or had tried to at least. He came to parade rest in front of the desk, hands clenched out of sight behind his back.

“Sir.”

“Captain. I trust there is something pressing to report.”

Clover’s jaw worked, barely refraining from grinding his teeth as James kept working without sparing him another glance. He took a deep breath, thought of the man he’d left behind and all that he’d suffered through, before he released it slowly. “Yes sir.” He swallowed, trying to think of how to phrase things in the least confrontational way he could. There wasn’t much honestly. Not that wouldn’t come across as criticism, because that’s exactly what it was. He just needed a way to say it that would make James listen. He reached for the one thing he _hoped_ would get through to the man. “Qrow requires some leave time for recovery.”

“What?” James finally looked up from his work, though not for long. 

Clover’s shoulder hitched up with the effort of keeping his stance. A bit more of a reaction would have been nice but maybe James thought it was related to his withdrawal and that Qrow only needed a visit to the doctor. Clover was about to tell him just how wrong that belief was if that was the case. “The way that you’ve been abandoning him after you’re done _fucking him_ has cause a dangerous crash in his mental health. He needs time to heal from it so he doesn’t turn suicidal. **Sir.** ”

Clover held firm when deep blue eyes glared up at him, when the general’s large form stood up to loom. “What happens between me and my lover is none of your concern _Captain_ and if Qrow had a problem with anything on our relationship, he would have told me.”

“You really think he’d bring something like that up when you barely have any time to spend with him as it is? You think he’d want to _burden_ you with something like that when you already have so much to deal with?”

“Our relationship is not your concern!”

“It is when _I’m_ the one cleaning up the mess _you_ leave behind!”

It took Clover a moment to register the shift in his vision, the pain radiating from his jaw. It took a little longer for him to realize James had punched him but by then his body was already moving on instinct, fist swinging the way it had been aching to do since he’d first laid eyes on what was going on between the two men. James reeled back, apparently not having expected Clover to react so fast. Clover wasn’t even sure when the man had gotten to the same side of the desk he was on. He didn’t even register the holotable rising until his lower back was pinned to the edge of it, didn’t know what was where until he was lifting James up over his head and slamming him down on the desk hard enough to crack it down the middle. James recovered fast as he lunged up from the split mess that had been his desk and it again became a blur to Clover. 

Jarring clarity returned when his back collided with the wall, his lungs fighting for breath as James’s metal hand closed on his throat. It took several heartbeats for Clover to realize that his feet were dangling off the ground, that James was glaring up at him with his teeth bared. Clover was already trying to figure a way to get free, plotting his next move when he heard the noise. He couldn’t turn his head to see what it was but James could, did, and he was dropped to the ground when James turned all of his attention to whatever was going on. He took several deep breaths to clear his vision and looked up to see James looking distraught, green eyes turning to see what it was with a sense of dread. 

He wasn’t entirely shocked to see Qrow standing just inside the door, eyes wide and hands covering his mouth. _Of course_ Qrow had woken up while he was away. _Of course_ Qrow came to check on James when Clover wasn’t around to keep him from getting out of bed. _Of course_ he’d walk in while James was choking him, which was the very same action that had triggered this whole series of events. 

He swallowed as Qrow took a step back when James took a step forward.

As much as he wanted a chance with Qrow, he wasn’t willing to tear apart the relationship that the two of them had built to do it. Qrow deserved to be happy and he _was_ happy with James. Or at least he had been until James started spiralling. Clover had come to try to make James realize how far he had gone but maybe, as he watched James’s expression crumple to one of anguish, what the man needed was to see the damage he was doing himself. Qrow turned, darting back out of the office when James lifted an arm, reaching out to him despite the distance between them. Clover winced, watching as James’s legs buckled, dropping the tall man on the ground next to him.

Sighing quietly to himself he scooted over, laying a consoling hand on the shaking shoulder. He’d give James a few moments to process what had just happened, then he’d try talking to him. Properly this time. Maybe now James would listen so he could explain everything, tell him what needed to be done differently, if Qrow was even still willing. With any luck, their relationship was not beyond saving, though James was going to have to do _a lot_ of work to earn back the trust he’d been abusing.Hopefully, with Clover’s help, he’d be able to do it. He just had to be willing to put in the effort.

~*~

James panted as he tucked his guns away, rolling his shoulders as Clover walked over. It had been months since the night he and Clover had wrecked his office, since the night Qrow had fled from him, and they were still working out a system that all of them were comfortable with. James had started putting limits on the amount of hours he was working, had started delegating more tasks out to others. He’d started making more time for Qrow so that they could just spend it together. And on the occasions when they did have sex, he made sure to check in with the smaller man to ensure he was comfortable with how things were before he did anything. He’d gone out of his way to be gentle now that Clover had made it clear how dangerous his behavior was but it had become apparent rather quickly that he needed _some_ kind of outlet for his stress.

Which led to the sparring between him and Clover. He would have liked to have sparred with Qrow so that they could have the time together but… Qrow was still nervous around him when he got aggressive, which James was doing his best to keep in mind and respect. So instead, while he and Clover went to the training rooms, Qrow went to a therapist that Clover had recommended. The same one that he went to with James for couples counseling to help their relationship improve the way they wanted it to. James was, honestly, quite grateful to Clover for all that he had done, all that he had continued to do, and wished he knew a way to repay him.

James had noticed, fleetingly as Clover was quick to hide it every time, the way that green eyes followed Qrow. Had Seen the easy way the two of them joked and played, how they leaned on each other without even thinking about it. 

James wanted to talk to Qrow about bringing Clover into their relationship. Honestly the man was basically part of it anyways with the way he and Qrow spent their time together, how he and Clover spent their time, with the way the three of them were constantly making plans together. But he wanted to make sure he didn’t do it in a way that would upset Qrow, wasn’t sure how to do it in a way that wouldn’t make Qrow feel like James was trying to _replace_ him or something. But there were things he wanted to do with Clover that he wasn’t willing to bring up with Qrow, not after what he’d done. There were things he thought Qrow might be more comfortable trying with Clover too. Still, he needed to be careful with how he worded it, how he brought it up.

So, he would wait.

Wait until Qrow was secure about how things stood between them, wait until their relationship was stable again. Then he’d bring it up. He _hoped_ Qrow would be willing. Clover was the one that Qrow had turned to while James had been busy fucking everything up and they were close still now that things were improving, but he still worried. He’d caught himself worrying a lot these days. More than he had before and often over small things he shouldn’t be worried about. There were times when the worries, as unnecessary as they were, made him anxious.

It occurred to him that _maybe_ getting counseling for himself might not be a bad idea. It was obviously becoming a problem and he’d made the mistake of ignoring a growing problem before, he wasn’t in a rush to do it again. It also meant that there was less chance of him becoming the insecure one if Qrow and Clover got even closer. James nodded to himself, already going through the motions to set an appointment. Really, he should have done this back when Clover had first confronted him. Though he supposed his mind had been more focused on Qrow than on himself. He couldn’t change the past but at least he could work on building them a better future as long as he was willing to put the effort into it.

And he certainly was.

~*~

Clover rubbed his hands over his face while he paced, a million and one thoughts flying through his mind like a swarm of angry wasps. His first reaction to being invited into the relationship was rejection. He knew how much the two of them had been through, knew the work they’d put into salvaging things after the mess that had happened. But they’d insisted he take time to think it through before answering and now… Now his mind was shifting back. Pointing out that they were strong again, steady. That they wouldn’t have approached him unless they were sure of it first. That it wouldn’t have been mentioned unless both of them were okay with it.

He wasn’t against it. He’d fallen for Qrow shortly after meeting the man but had done his best to ignore it because of the relationship he had with James. And he’d admired James for the longest time. True, he’d lost some of it when he’d seen how James was treating Qrow but James had long since earned it back. He had come to appreciate the man in many ways during his recovery, especially during their training matches. But again, he’d done his best to ignore it because of the relationship he had with Qrow. Now though. Now both of them were offering him the chance to be a part of what they had.

He’d been part of a three way relationship once when he was younger, though it hadn’t ended well. Which is why he was so wary now. But things were different. For one thing, James and Qrow had both gotten therapy separately and together. For another, they were older and more experienced, not fresh out of the academy and still learning the world. It had been pointed out to him that he was already part of the relationship in a lot of critical ways. They just wanted to make it official. Start working towards things he’d only dreamed of having with either of them. 

It was so, so tempting.

But could he do it?

As much as he wanted to say yes, as much as he ached to be with both of them, he wanted to make absolutely sure that things at least stood a chance of ending amicably in the event that they split up. Not like the last one. He couldn’t go through that wreck again, especially not considering that James was still his general. Which, now that he thought about it, suddenly explained why the man had been spending so much time out of uniform around him and why he’d encouraged Clover to be out of uniform while they were with each other. He was trying to limit the perception of their ranks outside of their jobs. Which Clover appreciated immensely even if he hadn’t even realized what the man was doing until now.

It would take work and effort but if they were willing to take the chance, Clover would too. He’d take a few more days, write a list of questions and boundaries to bring up with them, and then he’d breach the topic again. They were going to need time to talk everything out but he was confident that they wanted it enough to do it. He just hoped they could make it. He honestly did care for them both and wanted to stay with them. He hoped they felt just as strongly as he did but only time would tell.

~*~

Qrow brushed his hair back with trembling fingers before his hand fell to tug at the hem of his shirt. He was being ridiculous and he knew it, even if the other two would tell him that his feelings mattered regardless, but… Well, he was _nervous_. He shouldn’t be. He knew he had no reason to feel it but it was there just the same. He and James had talked _so much_ about bringing Clover in and despite the way the younger man had cared for him when he’d needed it, Qrow had been half convinced they’d be rejected. Hell, he’d been fully braced for it when they brought it up. But Clover had accepted instead, something he hadn’t actually been ready for, and they’d dedicated several days to talking about the relationship (hopes, expectations, boundaries) with a number of topics shelved for a later date.

This was their first official date together.

It was something small, a day out at a museum that both James and Clover wanted to visit, one Qrow had never heard of but was now curious about, and then they would come home to have dinner together. The hope was that no one would think anything of the three of them being out together since they already spent so much of their time with each other. They wanted to keep their relationship quiet for the moment, get a better feel for how they would fit together without the pressure of others watching, without others trying to interfere for whatever reasons they may have. Then, in a month or so if they were ready, they’d start being more open about it. Not that they planned to make any big announcement or anything. Just that their dates would be more obviously dates to outsiders. 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Qrow stopped fussing over his looks and left the bathroom. Clover and James were waiting for him and he wasn’t going to make them wait any longer. They could do this. It would take work but they’d manage and he fully believed they’d all be happier for it. He went out to the living room with a smile, more hopeful for the future than he had been in years.


End file.
